Pucuk Hijau Di Dahan Kering
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Levi, bagaikan sebuah dahan yang semakin mengering dan tak lama lagi akan rapuh, selalu murung dan pendiam. Namun, Eren, datang kepadanya bagaikan sebuah pucuk hijau yang sanggup membuat dahan itu kembali segar seperti dulu, membawa sebuah ikatan persahabatan baru untuknya. (EreRi/AU/OOC/No Romo/Ficlet) #Fic Request For Naomi-chan


Levi, seorang pemuda yang selalu terlihat termenung ketika ia masuk sekolah. Sudah beberapa orang mencoba menanyakannya, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak mau menceritakannya. Tambah hari, ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup, bagaikan dahan yang semakin mengering dan tak lama lagi akan rapuh.

Tapi suatu hari, Eren, teman dekat Levi, menanyakannya. Lalu, Levi akhirnya mau menceritakan tentang masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Eren datang kepadanya bagaikan pucuk hijau yang sanggup membuat dahan itu kembali segar seperti dulu.

_Mengajaknya untuk berteman… _

* * *

**Pucuk Hijau Di Dahan Kering **

**Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama**

**MainChar : Eren & Levi **

**Rating : K **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa sedikit gaul**

**P.S. Fic Request For Naomi-chan**

* * *

"Eh… Eh… apa ada yang tahu, kenapa Levi dari hari ke hari tampaknya ia murung saja." Kata Jean kepada Eren dkk. Tampaknya, mereka sedang menggosip tentang eskpresi Levi yang selalu murung dan tidak bersemangat. Eren menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menanyakannya. Sayangnya, ia tidak mau menceritakannya." Kata Armin sambil melirik Levi yang sedang duduk dan melihat jendela. Tatapan Levi seakan kosong.

"Aku tahu Levi memang pendiam. Tapi, ia tak pernah mau berbicara dengan kita. Sekali pun tak pernah. Ini aneh sekali." Kata Mikasa.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Mikasa. Tidak mungkin kan dia dikucilkan?" kata Hanji sambil mengernyitkan alis sebelahnya.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Kelompok kecil yang tengah asyik mengobrol langsung membubarkan dirinya.

"Wah, jamnya Mike-_sensei_ akan dimulai. Kita bubar dulu ya. Nanti saat istirahat, kita bahas lagi." Kata Eren sambil menyuruh teman-teman terdekatnya untuk membubarkan dirinya, kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Eren memandang pemuda itu dan bertanya dalam hati.

'_Levi, ada apa denganmu…?_' batin Eren sedih.

Ketika suasana kelas kembali kondusif, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan juga berkumis. Mike-_sensei_ datang ke kelas untuk mengajar mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku semua. Jam pertama hari ini adalah saya kan?" kata Mike-_sensei_ sebelum membuka pengajarannya. Dia sempat bertanya kepada murid-muridnya agar tidak stress saat mengikuti pelajarannya. Mereka pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah sejarah. Tolong buka buku kalian halaman 58." Kata Mike-_sensei_ sambil memberikan perintah untuk membuka buku sejarah. Pelajaran pertama itu berlangsung lancar dan tertib.

.

Bel menandakan istirahat dimulai berbunyi. Mike-_sensei_ mendengarnya dan langsung mengakhiri jam ajarannya.

'_Hm… sudah berakhir ya? Baiklah…'_ batin Mike-sensei.

"Anak-anak. Saya akhiri sampai disini. Dan jangan lupa, persiapkan diri kalian. Karena minggu depan, saya akan adakan ulangan." Kata Mike-_sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya. Dia merapikan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Setelah itu, diikuti oleh beberapa anak yang lainnya. Jean mendekati Eren.

"Jadi tidak? Enaknya, kita ngobrol dimana ya?" Tanya Jean kepada Eren. Mikasa, Armin dan Hanji juga ikut mendekatinya.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di taman sana? Di bawah pohon itu. Pasti sejuk disana." Jawab Eren sambil menunjuk sebuah rerumputan halus yang terhampar rapi, ada juga beberapa pohon disana. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat murid-murid _ngadem_ dan berkumpul-kumpul disana.

"Boleh juga." Kata Armin. Dia sedikit bersemangat, mereka mengangguk. Eren dkk akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan tinggallah Levi sendirian disana. Saat Eren akan melewati pintu kelas, dia sempat melihatnya sebentar. Tapi, Levi tak mau merubah pandangannya sekali pun. Hanya melihat jendela dan tak mau berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman lain. Ia benar-benar kosong dan hampa.

.

**At The Garden School **

.

"Um… Hanji, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" kata Eren kepada Hanji.

"Apa itu, Eren? Apakah kau mau ku belikan sesuatu juga yang lainnya? Atau-"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi… bisakah kau panggilkan Levi kesini?" kata Eren sedikit malu-malu. Mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Mikasa sedikit membentak.

"Sudahlah Mikasa. Aku ingin Levi terbuka kepada kita dan yang lainnya." Kata Eren sambil menenangkan Mikasa yang sedikit emosi.

"Ba-baiklah… tunggu sebentar ya…" kata Hanji sambil meninggalkan Eren dkk.

"Kami tunggu disini!" seru Eren kepada Hanji. Hanji mengangguk. Tapi, ia heran.

'_Eren… apa yang kau rencanakan…?'_ batinnya terheran.

.

**At Class**

.

Hanji memasuki kelasnya lagi. Dia melihat Levi yang masih saja bengong dan diam tanpa kata, seakan sedang asyik curhat batin kepada beningnya kaca jendela sekolah.

"Um… Levi…" kata Hanji pelan memanggil Levi. Dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Hm…"

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu. Tapi, kau dipanggil Eren di taman sekolah." Kata Hanji menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

Tanpa satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Levi, dia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuruti permintaan Hanji. Hanji menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku." Kata Hanji. Levi mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

**Back to Eren dkk**

.

"Hei! _Minna_!" seru Hanji dari kejauhan. Eren dkk melihatnya dan sedikit terkejut. Dia membawa Levi kemari.

"Itu mereka!" kata Armin. Armin langsung memberikan kode agar mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu, mereka berkumpul.

"Levi, silahkan duduk disini." Kata Eren sambil mempersilahkan Levi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Hanji sambil memberikannya sebuah botol minuman. Levi mengambilnya, namun ia mengucapkan terima kasih dari dalam hatinya. Tibalah saatnya, Eren dkk mulai mengetahui perasaan Levi yang menurut mereka tak lazim untuk dilihat.

"_Nee _Levi…"

Levi mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Eren.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kami melihatmu pendiam dan tak mau bicara. Bahkan, kau juga terlihat sangat murung. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada masalah yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Tanya Eren.

Levi hanya diam. Mau tak mau, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja kepada kami." Lanjut Mikasa sambil membujuk Levi agar mau membuka suaranya.

Dan akhirnya, Levi menghela napas. Awal dia memulai membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah… akan kuceritakan semuanya…" kata Levi pelan.

Mendengar itu, Eren dkk bernapas lega, melihatnya mulai berani untuk berbicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan seorang sahabatku. Dia bernama Petra Ral. Dia pindah ke Jerman karena dia mengikuti dinas Ayahnya, serta dia juga mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar disana." Kata Levi.

"Petra Ral?" kata Mikasa sedikit bingung.

"Dia sahabatnya Levi saat mereka masih kecil. Waktu SMP, mereka satu sekolah. Tapi, saat akan memasuki SMA, dia pindah kesana." Kata Hanji menjelaskan. Mikasa mengangguk.

"Ingin sekali aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku bahwa kita adalah sahabat selamanya. Tapi sayangnya, itu sudah terlambat." Kata Levi.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Armin.

"Waktu itu, Petra memintaku untuk menemuinya di bandara. Itu adalah pertemuan yang ke terakhir bagi kita. Sebenarnya, aku sangat sibuk waktu itu, hingga aku melupakannya. Aku sangat menyesalinya sampai sekarang." Jawabnya sambil tertunduk sedih. Mereka paham dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu Eren?"

"Waktu itu, aku pernah bertemu denganya di sebuah taman bermain di tengah kota. Dia bilang kalau besok dia akan pergi ke Jerman. Dia menceritakan semuanya tentangmu Levi." Kata Eren sambil tersenyum, melihat ke arah langit-langit pohon di atasnya.

"Eh?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Dan kata-kata terakhir yang masih ku ingat sampai sekarang adalah dia memintaku untuk menemanimu." Lanjutnya.

Levi sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Begitu baiknya hati sang sahabat lama yang sudah meninggalkanya, dan akhirnya tergantikan oleh kebaikan Eren yang bersedia untuk menjadi teman baginya, bahkan dia mau menjadi sahabat untuknya.

"Eren… kau…" kata Levi bergetar. Terlihat dia mulai menangis.

"Wuaaa…. Oi oi! Jangan menangis seperti itu!" kata Jean sedikit terkejut melihat Levi.

Levi langsung mengusap air matanya dan melihat Jean.

"Aku tidak menangis kok!" kata Levi.

Mereka tertawa, bukan tawa yang penuh dengan ejekan, melainkan tawa yang penuh kehangatan. Levi mulai merasa nyaman ketika dekat dengan mereka. Dia tersenyum.

'_Kalian…'_ batinnya.

"_Yosh_! Mulai sekarang, kita berteman ya, Levi!" kata Eren sambil menampilkan senyum penuh yakin kepada Levi. Eren menjulurkan kelingking kanannya, begitu juga dengan Levi. Dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Eren, dan terbentuklah sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang baru.

.

.

_Terima kasih, Petra, karena telah mengirimkanku penggantimu… _

_Dalam sebuah janji persahabatan yang baru… _

.

End

* * *

**A/N : Apa kabar **_**readers**_** setiaku! Ketemu lagi deh sama aku! **

**Pengalaman pertama buat author baru kayak aku! Menerima **_**fic request**_**! Pasti **_**senpai-senpai**_** disini sering kayak ginian kan? XD #dilempar**

**Mungkin terkesan sederhana bagi readers, tapi yah… hanya ini ide hasil rapat gaje dalam kantor imajinasi di otak XD #ganyambung **

**Oya, soal penggarapan **_**fic**_** "Sakura Iro No Yume" untuk sementara aku tunda dulu. Kenapa? Karena aku fokus sama **_**fic**_** ini, jadi gak sesuai rencana. Maaf ya. #nundukdalam2**

**Tapi tenang aja, setelah **_**fic**_** ini kelar, aku langsung nggarap kok! Pokoknya ditunggu yaa!^^**

**Dan aku juga menunggu pelukan reviewnya! gak nerima FLAME**

**Baiklah, aku undur diri dulu. Akhir kata, selamat malam^^**

**Shiyura Mirashi **


End file.
